


Fragments - #27 : « Tendresse féminine » (3x07)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Fragments [27]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Drabble, F/F, Snippet, This episode was disturbing and disgusting
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: La vie de Margot Verger venait réellement de basculer dans l'horreur. Heureusement pour elle, elle pouvait toujours compter sur Alana Bloom.





	Fragments - #27 : « Tendresse féminine » (3x07)

**Author's Note:**

> Ce que j'étais heureuse qu'un ship CANON soit un ship homosexuel, lesbien de surcroît ! On râle suffisamment sur d'autres séries, sur d'autres franchises qui n'osent pas franchir le cap :)

La stérilisation contrainte que Mason avait opérée sur elle, avait rendu Margot totalement méfiante envers le genre masculin. Inconsciemment, son esprit avait fait le parallèle entre les hommes et la douleur.

En quête d'un peu de tendresse pour tenter de se reconstruire, qui de mieux qu'une autre femme pour la lui offrir ? Alana s'était montrée vraiment compréhensive, et avait pris le problème plus personnellement qu'une psychiatre ne le devrait. Leurs nuits passionnées n'avaient pas refermé les plaies intérieures de Margot, mais elles avaient passé un baume apaisant sur elles, au milieu des tourments que son frère lui infligeait toujours.

Mason nourrissait le dessein de transformer Alana en mère porteuse du bébé consanguin des frère et sœur Verger... mais Margot ferait tout pour l'en empêcher. Elle continuait de rêver de son propre bébé – celui que Mason lui avait enlevé, en même temps que son utérus –, mais elle ne souhaitait pas l'obtenir dans de telles conditions.

Finalement, avoir Alana comme mère porteuse s'avéra une meilleure alternative que la truie qu'elles avaient découverte au manoir... et le fœtus humain dans son ventre, qui n'avait évidemment pas survécu à une telle expérience contre-nature.

Tenant le petit être – _son_ bébé – dans ses bras, Margot pleura, et Alana la regarda, incapable de tarir le flot de désespoir. C'était tout simplement au-delà de ses compétences, en tant que psychiatre et qu'être humain.

**Author's Note:**

> Cette série, quand tu crois avoir atteint le paroxysme de l'horreur, trouve toujours un moyen de te contredire. Ça, ainsi que les plot twists réguliers... y a de quoi s'arracher les cheveux, mais c'est ça qui est bien, d'une certaine manière x')


End file.
